Dearborn Stallion (1967)
|manufacturer = |0_60_time = 5.1s|engine = 4.7L Windsor V8|price = $79,990|revenue_per_mile = $578|job_xp_/_mile = 340 XP|seats = 4|drivetrain = RWD}}The 1967 Dearborn Stallion is an American Muscle Car. It can be bought for $79,990, and appeared in Ultimate Driving some time before the Mesh Update. It based on the 1967 Ford Mustang GT. Description The Mustang‘s default colour is Navy Blue with dual White stripes running across the entire top of the vehicle. It has a rectangular shape, circular headlights and daytime running lights, positioned on the grille, while the brake lights are square and split into 3 lights. There are no independent turn signals on the rear, but on the front, the turn signals are positioned underneath the headlights, quite close to the ground. History The Ford Mustang is a long running car first produced by Ford in 1964, and resulted in the creation of the more compact "pony car" classification of muscle cars, alongside its main rival, the Chevrolet Camaro. Each of the versions in-game is based on the first-generation of the Mustang, produced from 1964 to 1973, but the specific variant depends on the version of the model. Variants The Mustang GT does not have any Job variants. Gallery 67 mustang old.png|The older brick version of the Mustang based on the fastback model. mustang 1967.png 1967MustangRear.png|Rear end of 1967 Mustang Mustang_stripe.png|The 1st-generation Mustang equipped with a stripe, added after the release of the Racing Update. 1967MustangColor.jpg Trivia * The Mustang was the only 1960s' American muscle car for a long time before the mesh update added two more from Dodge: a 1967 Dodge Coronet R/T and a 1969 Dodge Charger R/T. * This vehicle was the oldest model based on year (1967) in the game, later tied for second with the Dodge Coronet (1967) when the mesh update added the Beetle (1963). * It was once possible to purchase this car at a cheaper price in a more outdated game, then still keep it in more up-to-date games. This could have also been done with the 2006 Volkswagen Golf GTI and 2006 Porsche 911 GT3 (997). * The 1967 redesigned Mustang Fastback that was present prior to the mesh update appears as a major vehicle in the movie The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift driven by protagonist Sean Boswell. It is painted Highland Green with white stripes and is powered by a modified Nissan RB26DETT engine found in the 1999 Nissan Skyline GT-R (R34) generating 500 hp. It also features Volk GT-7 rims, improved brakes, the removal of extra headlights, racing seats, and a roll cage. * The 1968 Mustang GT Fastback also notably appeared in the Steve McQueen movie Bullitt, in which McQueen drove a modified version of this car in a chase scene with a 1968 Dodge Charger R/T through the the streets of San Francisco. * The 1965 Mustang GT Coupe is featured in the following Need for Speed games: Need for Speed (2015) and Payback. In Payback, it appeared as a derelict vehicle and became available for use upon finding all its parts. References https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ford_Mustang_(first_generation) Category:Citizen Vehicles Category:RWD Vehicles Category:V8 Powered Cars Category:4+ Seater Vehicles Category:Muscle Cars Category:American Vehicles Category:Ford